Gnomewitts: SYOC redux
by The K1D
Summary: Same idea, similar story, different approach. Everyone has heard of Hogwarts, but America has its own school for magical children, too. Due to new canon, and mounting pressures from school work this story has been discontinued.
1. SYOC Intro

**A/N**

 **Hello there. My name is The K1D. You may remember back in mid-2014 when I posted Gnomewitts. As I'm sure you are aware, my storytelling skills were severely lacking back then. I have significantly improved over the past two years, and have decided to revamp my old story. However, I will not make the same mistake twice. I mean, of course, the fact that all of the characters in that original story were idealized versions of myself and my friends. This time I will take characters that you all will graciously provide me; and in return for all of the wonderful, and in-depth characters I receive, I will bust my butt to give you the best story possible.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _After an extra long summer vacation, Johnathan Quaizonas, Headmaster of_ Gnomewitts: School for magically gifted children _, arrived on the grounds once again and sighed to himself. He was going to have a lot of work to do before school starts back up in September._

 _Most of his staff is partying in Europe at the moment, which is good for them and great for Europe's economy, but it makes for a lonesome place, nearly bereft of life._

 _New Enchantments would have to be placed, animals would have to be fed, bathrooms cleaned, dorms dusted, and the tunnel system underneath the whole facility would need to be checked for monsters, Dungeon Masters, and 20-sided dice. Observations to be made, letters to write, fires to stoke, water to purify; every time the he stopped to think, the list only got longer and longer. Hopefully most of the teachers would return in a day or two._

 _There was one thing that continually lingered in Johnathan's mind, despite all of the tasks ahead of him,_ "What am I going to do with Quinton Jaeger?"

 _Of course, there was only one way to find out..._

* * *

 _Professor Raven POV_

 _He came back from the Europe earlier than he'd planned one reason: he was_

 _getting frustrated with his male co-workers trying force him to get drunk every time_

 _he talked to any of the girls._ 'If they wanted him stop talking to them, they could just

say so instead of doing that.' _thought Raven annoyed._

 _He shook his head_ 'No don't over think it.' _thought Raven going into the school._

 _He sighed_ 'It's feels like ages since I last been here, and I've only been gone a month.

Who would have thought I end up teaching here?

Brookwood would laugh saying he know it would

happen. I wonder if that map we made is still here.' _Raven sighed_

'Things have changed a lot since then, for the both of us. I still can't believe he

killed all those people. It has to have been some awful mistake.

 **The Magical Congress of the USA** has made them before. But he

killed himself before they could take him in.' _Raven changed his train of thought,_ "Hmmm... I don't

see many teachers or staff here. The house elves do help but there's only so

much they can do. Well it's good thing I came back early then.

Now that I'm back I should probably get to work, but there's still the question

of those Jaeger boys, one in particular... Quinton!

Yes, young Quinton Jaeger. What are we going to do about him?

Around this time he should be in his office. I'll ask him what I can do to help."

 _Raven_ _ _thought_ aloud as he headed towards the headmaster's office._

* * *

 **Now, I ask that you send me your OCs through PMs (Preferably) or reviews. I have a form below and on my profile that has the criteria needed for your character to be acceptable.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender: (Physical Sex)

Year: (If student)

Troop: (Like a House)

Subject/Job: (If teacher/staff member)

Student: (Yes or No)

Teacher/Staff Member:

Physical Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Backstory: (Family life, or lack thereof)

Special Traits: (Metamorphmagi, Lycanthrope, Veela, Wandless magic, etc.)

Extra Details: (Sexual Orientation, Up for Romance, etc.)

 **When you see parentheses, remove them to insert your OC. They are only guidelines, DO NOT leave them in the submission. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Here's a list of the Troops at Gnomewitts**

Dragonward _Gryffindor_

Foxfeather _Ravenclaw_

Briggfeet _Hufflepuff_

Wurmtalon _Slytherin_

* * *

 **OK. All of the teacher slots have been filled. That does not mean that the SYOC is closed, and if you really want to you can still send in teachers and staff members, but these teachers you see now are the ones that I will use through 1st year at the least and all 7 years at the most.  
**

Deputy Headmaster: Raven Barksten Blackstone II (Potions and Head of Foxfeather) - alicia . brook . 129

Magical History: Jamie Dare Steel - snowwolf12132

Non-Magical Life: Samuel O'Cleerey - alicia . brook . 129

Astronomy: Rosary Callins - alicia . brook . 129

Enchantments and Charms: Aiden Lynch - TomerLa

Potions: Raven Barksten Blackstone II (HFoxfeather) - alicia . brook . 129

DADA: Wood Benson (HBriggfeet) - alicia . brook . 129

Magical Creatures: Archer Eberhardt (HDragonward) - motordog

Psychology: Emiko Hoshikawa - Arcana of the North

Medicine: Verity Olivette Bristol (HWurmtalon) - Anonymous Guest

Nurse: Samuel Darvis Steel - snowwolf12132

Caretaker: Milton Fitzroy - motordog

Groundskeeper: Howard Bells - alicia . brook . 129

Headmaster's Assistant: Antares McGarett - Halfbood Enigma

* * *

If you have any questions at all just send me a PM, I'll be sure to answer that day.

P.S. I apologize if I came off as a jerk in the beginning.

P.P.S. You all should check out Kayla DeLana and her stories.


	2. Prologue

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will. Read the books, please. Watch the movies. Just don't sue me.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Childhood: Up to the invitation**

Quinton Richard Jaeger (Yay-grr) was born on July 7th, 2000, along with his twin brother Thomas. They were born to Katharine and Frederick Jaeger; Muggleborn and Pureblood respectively. Quinton's parents loved him and his brother dearly. A little sister entered the mix three years later. Makayla Lauren Jaeger was born on August 4th, 2003, and she became fast friends with her older brothers. The three of them were inseparable for years.

All three were the beautiful children of wonderful parents. Quinton and Thomas got their grandfather's red hair, their mother's blue eyes, and their father's nose, among other traits. Makayla got her mother's blonde hair, her father's green eyes, and her grandmother's perfect teeth.

What the three of them wouldn't find out until they were older was their family's true heritage.

Katharine and Frederick weren't ready to introduce their children to magic until the boys reached the age of 8. So, on the boys' 8th birthday, the 5 of them went on a little trip to the Wizarding world. It was a fun trip, especially for Quinton. Quinton had been wondering about where some of his natural abilities came from, as he didn't think that most people would consider them _normal_. Makayla was just in a state of constant awe, seeing everything she had ever dreamed about in her waking reality. Thomas was impressed, but he already had an idea that there was something his parents had hidden from them. Not unlike Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy.

After the 1st trip, the Jaeger family would visit the magical world more and more often. Quinton was the most interested, though. He finally had an explanation for his odd abilities, and he could learn more about them to help master them. Thomas liked the idea of being able to craft, mix, and create any number of solutions for any number of problems. Potion-making and Arithmancy would be fields to research more about in the future. Makayla was just amazed at the sheer number of animals she didn't even know existed.

Frederick also took the opportunity to introduce his children to his old friends from school. Brookwood Black, Samuel O'Cleerey and Raven Barksten Blackstone II were all very nice to the boys, and ensnared by Makayla's inherent adorableness. The 4 of them had been best friends all through their time in Gnomewitts together, causing all manner of mischief throughout the school over the course of 7 years. Of course they were all tamed by women who entered their lives and could only look back at their old ways. Their legacy would clearly be carried on, however, through the Boys, and Brookwood's own set of twins.

While the threat of Voldemort's rise to power had been stopped in Europe, there were other people ready to make a mad grab at whatever power was out there. In 2010, a group of highly trained ice wizards whitewashed the eastern US in a powerful blizzard. They were detained rather quickly, but they were still able to cause a large amount of damage to communities all along the east. However, a more powerful and sinister threat was rising. Even more powerful than Voldemort, or Grindelwald before him. Like a demon, this man emerged from a place of hellish torment, and he intended to share it.

On August 24th, 2011, the Jaeger family got a special message from a certain educational institution. Gnomewitts: School for Magically Gifted Children would accept Quinton and Thomas into their school. Their letters had all the information they needed: A shopping list, dress code, and rules to abide by.

School would start on September 5th, with students arriving the day before to be sorted into their Troops. That gave them 2 ½ weeks to get all of the stuff they needed and mentally prepare for 9 months away from home. Quinton and Thomas were so excited they could hardly sleep. This was going to be an awesome year.

* * *

 **The next Chapter will be a Family History for the Jeagers, to help you all get more familiar with the characters that your OCs will be interacting with.  
**


	3. Jaeger Family History

**OK. Here it is, the Jaeger family history.**

Feel free to write OCs that are related to some of the people you see in here. I'll start including OCs in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Jaeger Family history**

 **The Jaeger family was among the oldest and most noble houses in Europe, only younger than the ancient houses of Black and Dumbledore. Descended from an powerful group of Germanic warriors, the Jaegers were officially established in what is now modern day Bavaria. Firmly rooted in Germany for centuries, the Jaeger house split when the triplet sons of Lord Alfonso Jaeger evenly divided their family in 467 AD. The 1** **st** **son, Hans, moved to Salzburg, Austria and changed his family's name to Wyssanbahker, becoming a more diminished, but important house in Austria. The 2** **nd** **son, Tjaden, went to Romania to establish a Dragon research facility. The 3** **rd** **son, Rudolph, migrated to the British Isles along with the Angles, Jutes, and kept the Jaeger name and again firmly established the Jaeger family, this time in the British Jaeger family lived in Britain for the next 1300 years until the year 1764.**

 **Ian Marcus Jaeger had just lost his second wife in childbirth, so he arranged for the Jaeger family to move to the American colonies, taking all of the family's wealth and assets, along with them. Ian had 16 kids, 5 sons and 11 daughters. After a 4 month long journey, the Jaeger's ship was attacked by pirates. They killed or kidnapped all of those onboard the ship, all except for Ian's youngest son, Isaac. Isaac turned 15 the day the pirates attacked. Luckily for the Jaeger family, Isaac was already very good with magic, enabling him to escape with his life, salvage most of the family's wealth, and get to shore. The last living Jaeger as far as magic was concerned, Isaac automatically became the Lord of House Jaeger. Isaac vowed that he would make sure that the Jaeger family had not crossed the Atlantic in vain, and he made good on his vow, successfully establishing the Jaeger family in both the magical and non-magical worlds.  
**

 **Not long after Isaac got to the colonies, the American Revolution broke out. After helping to fight for America's freedom from the tyranny of Great Britain, Isaac was able to take a nice chunk of the land that many of the loyalist families lost. Isaac was also able to take a wife from one of these families. He married her in 1784. Her name was Virginia Malcolm, and she would grow to love Isaac, eventually bearing him 19 children, all perfectly healthy and all magically talented. Isaac's first born, Isaac William Jaeger II was the heir to the house, and he would marry Rachel Franklin in 1811. Isaac II and Rachel had 7 children, all girls, save for one boy right smack in the middle.**

 **Franklin Isaac Jaeger was born in late 1815, and was the spitting image of his father. Franklin grew up and married Amanda Wayne in 1844. They had one set of twins and two more. The twins were identical girls, Geneva and Minerva. The other two were a boy and a girl; Thomas Richard Jaeger and his sister Jennifer. Thomas was born in 1850 and got married in 1878 to Denise Allen. He had one daughter with her before she cheated on him with a non-magical circus performer. Thomas divorced Denise, and kept their daughter, Carol. Thomas would then move on to marry Hannah Fitzpatrick in 1884 and have 3 sons and two more daughters with her. Thomas's first son James was born on August 2** **nd** **, 1886. James grew up and got married to Leigh Ann Duvall in 1910, and almost immediately had a son. James Christopher Jaeger II was born on December 17** **th** **, 1910. He was the 1** **st** **only child in the Jaeger family.**

 **When James II turned 31 he joined the non-magical, American Marines to fight against the Japanese, after Pearl Harbor. He made it back alive, but would forever carry the scars of the war. He married his sweetheart, Mary Peck on January 1** **st** **, 1946. His daughter, Zoe had already been born, as he and Mary had feared the worst, and tried to prepare for it. James II's son Luke was born on July 4** **th** **, 1949. Luke Thomas Jaeger married Julie Anderson in 1974, and had twin sons on August 3** **rd** **, 1975. Jackson Daniel Jaeger and Frederick John Jaeger were the spitting images of their father. Unfortunately, Jackson was killed in a car accident in 1987, leaving Frederick as the single heir to the Jaeger Family.**

 **Frederick married Katharine Wisenbaker in 1998, and had their own twin sons on July 7** **th** **, 2000. Quinton Richard Jaeger and Thomas Logan Jaeger were best friends as soon as they were born. Their little sister Makayla was born on August 4** **th** **, 2003 and the rest of the story hasn't really been written yet.**

* * *

Please post a review, or PM me to give me advice, ask me questions, or send me OCs.

Thanks,

The K1D

And to Anonymous, yes the Jaeger twins would be in 5th year this year, but I'll go on into the future for this story, and you can send in however many characters you'd like, it isn't an inconvenience at all.

To anyone who is confused: This story first takes place in 2011, first year for Quinton and Thomas, and will progress through the years, passing this one, and continuing on for a bit after graduation.


	4. Shopping for Supplies

**Here it is, the first official chapter of Gnomewitts! Hope you like it.**

 **Next Chapter will be the Train ride and the sorting. (Why change what's already awesome.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Shopping for supplies

Mom came into the room at 5:30am to wake Thomas and me up. I'll just say it now, Mom is far more pleasant to be around when it's after 7:00. It wasn't like Thomas and I could sleep anyway, the excitement was overwhelming. So much so that Makayla was already bouncing around, full of energy. We got our acceptance letters 3 days ago, and would start shopping today. We were going to attempt to get all of our shopping done in one day, so that we'd have the rest of the time before school started to prepare and study. Luckily, we weren't going alone. The Blacks would be joining us for the day, as they had received their letters as well.

Thomas and I got dressed and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast before we left. Dad was at the table reading the local, non-magical paper, The Lancer. Apparently, one of the local high schools had won the state championship in Theater after preparing and competing all through the school year.

"Guten Morgen, boys. Did you two sleep at all last night?" Dad asked as we both shook our heads, "You're both going to pay later."

"We know, we can already feel it." We responded in unison.

Dad just smirked, and returned his attention to the paper. Makayla was sitting at the table eating her cereal, while Mom was finishing eggs for Thomas and me. I like them scrambled while Thomas likes his Sunny-side up. Really, it was to help Mom distinguish the two of us, but it was a frustration most of the time. We walked over to the fireplace, and already familiar with the Floo network, we each took some powder, burst into flames, and emerged in a Floo junction just outside of Houdini Avenue, the shopping district for the American wizarding world. It was now 6:15, and already starting to get crowded.

"OK. Remember, stick to the plan **. Patriot's Ice Cream** to meet up with the Blacks, Mom and Makayla will stay there and enjoy themselves, and then the three of us will take the Blacks to go shopping for school." Dad wanted to make sure it was clear, so we all nodded in affirmation. "Alright, good. Now, let's go."

Nathaniel and Salicia Black were both the same age as Thomas and me. Unfortunately, their father had committed suicide recently, driving their mother crazy, forcing them into the care of their half-sister, Daisy Ashton. She had arranged for the Black kids to live at Gnomewitts permanently over their school years. Daisy was trying to earn a mastery in non-magical literature, so she could teach at a university. So, the three Black kids were to be with the Jaegers until school started. Not 5 minutes after we got our ice cream, the Blacks arrived.

"Hey, Quin. Hey, Thomas. Are you ready to go shopping?" asked Salicia, an odd twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, sure." Thomas also noticed Salicia's look. "We've got the list a things we need. All we need now is to go get them. You guys did bring money to buy supplies, didn't you?"

"Well, of course we did, Tommy." Salicia teased. (Thomas does not like it when people use that nickname.)

"Nathaniel, please remind your sister that I don't like that name." Thomas said.

"OK, Tommy." Nathaniel responded, "Hey, sis. Remember that Tommy doesn't like it when you call him 'Tommy'." We all cracked up at Nathaniel's bit, and went off our first stop.

The first thing on our list was cauldron, followed by other potion-making materials. We were able to take care of all of that pretty quickly, as Thomas and Dad have already done some potion-making at home. Next on the list were the books we needed for our classes. I'll show you the list of books:

 _The History of Magic_ grade 1

 _Muggles, No-Mages, or whatever you call them_ vol. 1

 _The Stars, Planets, Galaxies, and other celestial bodies in relation to Magic_

 _Spellcasting 101_

 _Potion-making_ grade 1

 _The Dark arts_ vol. 1

 _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_

 _Psychology_ grade 1

 _Medicine and healing_ vol. 1

Dad led us into a rather large stop known as **Wanda's Wonderful Book Store**. The desk clerk saw us come in and immediately ducked behind the desk, and reemerged with a tall pile of books.

"36 in total, 9 books for each 1st year. That'll run you about 1000 credits… that's 500 hundred in non-magical cash. Sorry, I have to practice in case a muggle parent comes in." The clerk said, growing more and more sheepish.

"It's all good, ma'am. Thank you for the speedy service." Dad said as he placed 1001 credits on the table. "Keep the change." Dad wiggled his fingers a few times and 18 of the books vanished, presumably into our trunks at home. The Blacks didn't have theirs yet so they'd have to carry their books. Luckily, trunks were the next thing on the list. Thomas and I were getting Dad's and his brother's old trunks, which was fine by us. We quickly took care of that and found ourselves getting closer to the end of the list. A telescope and a flask later, we only had two things to get; our own wands and a familiar.

We walked to an old corner store with an old logo that was peeling off of where it had been placed, making it unreadable. It was painted a very deep mahogany and looked to have been recently repainted.

Dad took one look at the store, "Ah. **New Kennedy's** , I don't like the color. Well, I have to wait outside, Mr. Kennedy can only handle so many people in there at once. Before you go in, I have to warn you four; Mr. Kennedy is an old man, and has been for as long as I can remember, treat him with respect."

We nodded, and then turned to enter **New Kennedy's Wand Shop and Museum**. I opened the door, ringing a bell above the doorframe. We all quietly entered, as a voice called out from a backroom.

"Just a moment! I'm just finishing my lunch." It was an old voice, though it seemed to radiate a strange youthfulness.

About a minute later, the old man appeared from the backroom, and made his way to the front desk, carefully avoiding piles of boxes on the floor.

"Someday, I'm going to need to close the shop and clean up in here." He said to himself, "Sorry about that. I'm Mr. Kennedy, the current owner of this establishment. If you have any questions about wands, I'll point you to the tour of the museum." He pointed at a small little aisle at the side of the shop that had several tri-fold display boards, making it look like he had hosted a science fair and kept all of the exhibits.

"We're to get our wands for school, Mr. Kennedy." Thomas informed the old man.

"Of course you are. Why would you be here for a measly aisle of information about wands?" Mr. Kennedy looked down, but immediately perked up again, "We'll start with you, young man." He pointed at Thomas, "First thing. Which hand is your dominant?"

"My right hand." Mr. Kennedy turned and pick up a box as soon as Thomas finished.

"Try this one," He said, handing Thomas the wand, "Give it a wave, or a swish."

Thomas lifted it into the air and was about to twirl the fancy stick when it was snatched from his hands.

"No, certainly not. Too supple." He said, grabbing another wand from a box on his front desk, "Let's see this one. It's a little more experimental, being a blend of Hickory and Oak, 16 inches, with a Unicorn hair core."

Thomas took the wand, gave it a twirl and a wave, as a box fell off of its shelf, landing squarely on Mr. Kennedy's head. "Sorry."

"Let us try a different one." Mr. Kennedy said through gritted teeth. He took a box from one of the shelves, and took out a beautifully handcrafted wand, "This is Douglas Fir with phoenix tail feather, 14 inches, firm. Good for enhancing potions and enchanting." He handed Thomas the wand.

As Thomas took it in his hand, and said, "It's this one." He said.

Mr. Kennedy looked pleased, and then turned his attention to the Blacks. He pointed at Salicia, "Your turn. Let me just get a pile for you." He turned and went searching for a few minutes, returning with 7 wands. "Like I asked him, which hand is your dominant?"

"Left." She said, as Mr. Kennedy removed 5 wands from the stack.

"OK then, try this one. Oak with dragon heartstring, 11 inches, flexible. Good for charms and bewitching." He said handing the wand to her.

Salicia waved it once, and nodded, "This is my wand."

"Oh good. I haven't gotten it on the first try in 34 years." He laughed, as Nathaniel stepped forward. "Now, are you a lefty like your sister?"

"No, I'm right hand dominant." Nathaniel said.

Mr. Kennedy took 2 boxes off of the stack of 5 and through them behind him, where they were caught by an invisible force and put back on their shelves. From the remaining stack, he handed him an interesting wand.

"This is Blackthorn with Unicorn hair, 13 inches, supple. Give it a flick." Mr. Kennedy took a step back, as Nathaniel flicked the wand, shattering a glass vase that, luckily, wasn't containing anything.

"Probably not this one, then." Nathaniel said.

"You've got that right, sir." Mr. Kennedy said, taking out another wand, "This one should be better. Holly with Veela hair, 9 inches, pliable."

Nathaniel took the wand out of his hand, and smiled, "Is it always this easy?"

Mr. Kennedy chuckled with a kind and knowing glint to his eyes, "No, young man, no. It is not always this easy. I can always find a wizard for my wands, but sometimes they just don't like them. Now, if you three would step outside and tell Mr. Jaeger that Quinton here is going to take a little while."

I was a little surprised at how he knew my name, and after they exited the shop I asked, "How do you know who I am, Mr. Kennedy?"

"While you may have raised in between the magical and non-magical worlds, your father is still the Lord of the Jaeger family, and he is a very important figure in our world." Mr. Kennedy's eyes glinted even more now.

"I'm right hand dominant, like my brother." I said, expecting his next words already.

"Yes, I thought so. Now, I have a special stack for you. I've wanted for so long to find a wizard for these wands, and it seemed that you'd be a perfect candidate." Mr. Kennedy waved his own wand, and a whole shelf of boxes levitated towards the front. There must've been 24 boxes all full of wands. As the stack got closer I could hear very faint whispering sounds. Mr. Kennedy must've noticed, as he said, "Oh, yes. The whispering of an anxious wand, awaiting the first touch of a worthy wizard. If you can hear it, then you could look to Wandlore as a career field. You may have heard the phrase 'The wand chooses the wizard.' Well, I must tell you, it could be any truer." The stack set itself down on the front desk and the whispering ceased.

"How long have they been waiting?" I asked.

"Oh, some of these wands have been since the inception of wand making, others have only waited a few decades, but they all have been waiting for a long time." Mr. Kennedy took a box from the top, and presented the wand inside, "This is Redwood blended with Maple. It has Kneazle whisker core. It's about 14 ½ inches, and it's nice and pliable. Very good for spellcasting and transfiguration."

I gave it a wave and felt an unpleasant chill, almost like I was being frozen from the core of my body. I shook my head, and handed him the wand back. He looked at me and nodded, handing me the next wand.

"This is Birch with a unicorn hair core. 12 inches, and slightly bendy. It's good for charms." He said.

I took the wand, flicked, and blasted a hole in the roof.

"NO! No, certainly not! Thinking over that again, birch is probably not the best idea for you. Cherry and Holly, too, if I think about it." Mr. Kennedy reflected as 5 boxes retreated from the pile and returned themselves to their shelf.

"Maybe a more experimental one would be better. I do like being able to test my limits." I suggested.

Mr. Kennedy thought for a moment and said, "You're probably right, and it helps shrink down the possibilities." And with that, 13 more boxes left the stack to rejoin the others on their shelf. "Now, we're going to try something a little different. I'm going to set all four wands on the desk, and you'll hover your right hand over them and pick them up one at a time."

I nodded as he opened all four boxes, and set them on the desk. I took a step closer, closed my eyes and hovered my hand over them. As I passed over them, I felt a warmth hit my hand. I opened my eyes and picked up the wand underneath my hand. As I lifted it up to examine, I felt a powerful surge of energy course through my body. I gave the wand a wave and a twirl, and felt my feet lift up off the ground. It was an amazing feeling.

Mr. Kennedy looked pleased, "Good, I thought that would work. Now, that wand you are holding there is very special. The wand itself is made of a tri-blend of Dogwood, Oak, and Maple. It has a duel core of Phoenix tail feather and Griffon talon. It's a longer wand, 16 ¾ inches in fact. It's firm, but pliable, not rubbery like some wands. Since it's such an odd wand I can't really say what it would be better for, though I can guess that it'll make a good dueling wand. Treat it well, young man."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for doing this for me." I said, turning to exit the store.

As I walked out the door, Dad came up, ruffled my hair, and walked in to pay. He came back out and motioned forward. We all took the cue and walked to our next and final stop, **Sam and Emma's Wonderful Shop for Magical Pets**. We all stepped inside and were immediately greeted by the comforting sound and smell of animals. Nathaniel and Salicia were immediately drawn to an adorable little ferret. He seemed to like them, too, as when one of the shop staff members took him out of the cage, he instantly curled up into a ball in Nathaniel's arms. Salicia looked a little jealous, but she was still enamored by his cuteness.

"What do you think, guys? Linus of Craig?" Nathaniel asked us.

"Linus. Definitely Linus." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. He's a Linus." Nathaniel agreed, "Now, you need a familiar, sis."

"I want an owl. A really cool one, that likes to play, but is really good a delivering stuff." Salicia said, not realizing that a staff member had heard her.

"Ok, then. Now all we need is to get you two familiars." Nathaniel grinned.

Thomas and I looked at each other, and then back at Nathaniel, "I'll get a dog." I said.

"I'll get a cat." Thomas said.

We both looked at each other again and nodded, turning opposite directions to get our familiars. Dad followed Thomas, to help him get a cat with the right temperament for him. Nathaniel and Salicia followed me, probably to see what I would do about it. So, I ignored them, which undoubtedly frustrated them.

I passed several dogs pens and amidst all of the barking, I saw a beautiful puppy. He was mutt, but unmistakably had some Husky, German Shepard, and Dachshund mixed in along the line. He had icy blue eyes which came from his Husky heritage, Perky ears, and a slightly bushy tail. His fur was a reddish brown, with a black stripe down his spine, a nice blend of his husky and German Shepard parentage. He had nice long legs, built for running. His snout was elegant and lordly, and his paws were enormous, which was a surefire sign that he would grow to be a big dog. His body was slightly elongated due to his dachshund ancestry. He was an incredibly cute puppy, so I looked at the staff member who had been stationed in the dog pen area, and he came over.

"So, you want one of these pups?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that one." I pointed at the puppy.

He gently scooped up the pup, "Here you are, kid. I'll walk you over to the desk." He handed me the puppy, who excitedly licked my face and squirmed in my arms. "Are these two with you?"

"Yeah, and my dad and brother are probably waiting at the front already." I answered.

As I had suspected, Dad and Thomas were already in line with a ginger shorthaired kitten, though its eyes were an emerald green. The three of us joined Dad and Thomas in line, ready to sign the papers and pay the adoption fee. It came to a total of 900 credits, which isn't bad considering some of the costs of certain familiars. That included a guarantee for Salicia, who would get her own Great Owl when it reached flying maturity. We left **Sam and Emma's** and started walking back to the ice cream shop as the sun began to set.

I looked at Thomas and his new kitten, "What's his name?"

"This little guy? I haven't thought of one yet." Thomas answered.

"Well, he looks to be part Kneazle, so how about a more wild name?" Salicia suggested.

"OK. How about Copperpaw?" Thomas asked, looking for approval.

"That's not bad," I said, "but Copper by itself is better."

"Yeah, alright. Copper. His name is Copper." Thomas made up his mind.

Then, Salicia turned on me, "What's your dog's name, Quinton?"

I thought quickly and answered, "Ritter. It's German for Knight."

"Now that the naming ceremony is over, maybe we should put some effort into getting home before dark." Dad finally spoke up after listening to us, keeping track of the sun's location in the sky.

And with that, we hoofed it back to **Patriot's** to regroup with Mom and Makayla. They were there ready to leave; Mom looked a bit worn out. We all walked to the Floo junction and returned to our house with the Blacks, as they would be staying with us until school started. We ate dinner, played with our familiars, set out all of our school supplies to start organizing the next morning, and went to bed.

The next week was dedicated to organizing our trunks, reading our books, playing with our familiars, and wondering what Gnomewitts would be like. The week after that was just anticipation for the inevitable. Then, that fateful Sunday morning came. The day that we would leave our nests and make way to our new home, Gnomewitts.

* * *

 **Please, don't worry if you didn't see your OC in this Chapter. So many more of them will be introduced in the next one.**

 **Also, in regards to the new information that J.K. Rowling released on Pottermore about Magical America, this story will NOT conform to all of those details. This story is independent from the canonical story, only mentioning a few events that are a part of the established canon.**

 **Please, send in more students. I want to have a huge, rich population of interesting and diverse characters attending this school. With some of the OCs that I have received, I could write nearly independent, spin-off stories about them. That's awesome!**

 **Thanks,**

 **The K1D**


	5. Gnomewitts

**Here's Chapter 2 for you guys. Sorry it took so long.**

 **I should probably put in a disclaimer...**

 **I don't have any fraction of the rights the Harry Potter franchise. (Don't sue me)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Gnomewitts

Headmaster POV

Johnathan Quaizonas paced about his room in the wee hours of the morning, going over his speech in his head. First, he would welcome everyone, especially the new 1st year students. Next, he would go over the rules and additional information. Then, he would provide some odd philosophical wisdom. Finally, he'd signal for the feast to begin. After the feast, he would once again stand up to dismiss the troops to their quarters. It would go smoothly, he hoped.

* * *

Quinton POV

Sunday came, and I'm very thankful that we had prepared early. The train would leave at 10:15 on the dot, no exceptions. So, we all woke up about 4 and ½ hours earlier at 5:45. Breakfast was calm and quiet, all of us were trying to conserve energy for later in the day. After breakfast, we all quickly took brisk showers. This all took about 45 minutes, putting the time at 6:30. We spent the next hour and a half getting all of our things in the car to get to the station. When we thought we had everything we ran over a checklist that Mom had made:

Trunks – Check

Books in Trunks – Check

Wands on Person – Check

Familiars – Check

Money for food – Check

It was 8:00 and everything seemed to be accounted for, so we piled in and took off for the train. Luckily, it wasn't too far away from us, only about an hour's drive. We arrived, took everything out, and went to the boarding area. The train was already here, getting packed with students' supplies. We left our stuff to be packed, and finally got to take a decent look at our surroundings.

I saw two that seemed to be siblings, though they were almost entirely different in appearance and personality. The boy had short blonde hair, and a nick in his left ear. He was wearing a dark colored, long-sleeved dress shirt, black slacks, and boots. Clearly, he had seen the rules about the dress-code. He carried himself with an air of calm confidence. He was handing a birdcage with a beautiful raven inside to one of the loaders. His sister was a bit shorter than him and had coppery-brown hair. She likely hadn't read the dress-code rules, as she was wearing a hoodie, blue jeans, and brightly colored sneakers. She, too, had a confident air about her, but it was disrupted by her inherent hyperactivity, rather than complemented like her brother and his calmness. They finished up loading and took to the same activity that I had in looking around, so I resumed as well.

There were older students, too. Three snobby girls huddled closer to the middle of the train. They looked to be about 16 years old and were gossiping mercilessly about a poor 1st year girl who happened to be standing a little too close. The one who seemed to heading the gossip had long, black hair. Her face wasn't bad to look at, but it seemed to be constantly plagued with a horrible, malicious smirk. The sidekick had her curly auburn hair in an intricate up-do braid that had obviously taken far too long to do. Her features were far plainer, a fact that she was certainly aware of, judging from the extensive amount of makeup was caking her face and the shabby enhancement charm she had put on top of all of that. Now, the third one was the looker of the terrible trio. She was the tallest, and most certainly the curviest. She was clearly the apple of many an idiot's eye, though it seemed to me that that part was due to her massive breast size more than her face. Those things would be distracting for a moron, or any other average man. Luckily for the girl they were making fun of, her older brother caught wind and took her onto the train to get an early seat, scowling at the triad as they left. I was able to see him for a second before he left. He was probably 6'3" and 210 pounds, all muscle. He was wearing appropriate clothes according to the dress-code, nothing fancier than what you'd wear to church. It seemed pretty clear to me that the two of them were very close, and that the loss of several family members at once had taken its toll on the girl. She would be a target for her entire life.

After that depressing scene, I looked back at Thomas and our parents, "Do you think we should get our seats?" I asked, "It looks like people are starting to board." As soon as I finished saying it, several people starting to walk onto the train.

"Yeah, let's try to get one of those fancy compartments that Kyle talked about after he got back from London." Thomas said.

"What are you waiting for then, Tommy? If you wait any longer there won't be any left." Salicia looked pretty eager to get on the train.

Thomas glared at Salicia for a moment, "Don't ruin this day for me by being annoying, Sally." He tried to get her back, but she didn't even flinch.

Salicia just smiled, tilted her head, and proceeding to walk forward without look where she was going, causing her to collide with one of the columns. We all snickered for a minute before turning to hug Mom and Dad and follow Nathaniel and Salicia onto the train. When we entered, enough people were already on the train that the interior was a cacophonous chaotic carriage of chatty children.

Lucky for us we were able to quickly find a compartment for ourselves. We sat and talked among ourselves for a few minutes until we felt a lurch forward. It was 10:15 and the train was leaving. It was soon after that a girl our age opened up the compartment door. She sat down without a word.

"Well, hello then." I said, "I'm Quinton. I'll introduce you the rest of us, as soon as I know your name."

She looked at me for a second, "My name is Arietta, and I'm too tired to like anyone right now."

"I think we all can sympathize with that. Well, again like I said, I'm Quinton. This is my twin brother, Thomas." I gestured towards Thomas, who seemed to be staring at the willowy girl with keen interest, "Those two are twins as well. Salicia and Nathaniel Black, a rather obnoxious pair of pranksters."

"Hey! We're more than obnoxious, we're fun-loving and adventurous, too." They shouted at me in unison. It's a good thing that these compartments were sound-proofed.

"It'll be a long ride, so don't feel bad if you fall asleep." Thomas smiled at her. She gave him a quick smile that seemed a little fake to me, and laid down with her eyes closed. Not 4 minutes later, she was fast asleep. That was how to ride went for the most part. Talking for a little, sleeping, talking some more, and sleeping.

At around 1:00 a kind man knocked on the door asking, "Would you like a little snack before we arrive?"

My stomach answered for me, "Yes, please. I'll have a Chocolate Frog and a turkey club. And Cola to drink."

"Cauldron cake and a cheesy pretzel with orange soda for me." Thomas said.

"We'll just have chocolate!" The Black twins grinned, knowing exactly what all of that sugar was going to do to them, and how much Thomas and I would be annoyed.

"Alright, that'll be about 20 credits total." The man said. I pulled out my new wallet and gave him his payment. He then, turned to the cart behind him and gave us all the items which we had ordered.

It was good food, but it wasn't filling, probably because a better meal was coming up pretty soon. Arietta had finally gotten the sleep she needed and became a much more pleasant presence than she had been earlier. Thomas was still rather entranced by her wavy, brown hair, and the "cute" little scar on her nose. It was pretty clear to me that she was impulsive and a bit rude, caustic abrasions to Thomas's personality. She was nice, but I didn't want her to get too much closer with my brother.

Another 4 hours and we finally arrived. Everyone piled off of the train, and the older students made their way down the path that lead towards the school. The 1st years all seemed to be going to a different spot towards the front of the station. It was there that I saw one of Dad's old friends, Professor Raven Barksten Blackstone II.

"Ok, young first years. Please gather around. Allow me to be the first person to welcome you to Gnomewitts. I am Professor Blackstone, and you should refer to me as such. Now, I am going to take you to the school. Unfortunately, if you are afraid of heights you'll have to deal with it until we land." And with that the professor raised his wand and everyone's feet came up off of the ground. It was clear to me and Thomas that Professor Blackstone was uncomfortable.

I decided to be a show-off, "So, Professor Blackstone, which way to Gnomewitts?"

"That way." He pointed in a westerly direction and I took off.

I was probably going at 45 mph in the air, and the feeling was awesome. I felt like Peter Pan. As I was flying, Gnomewitts came into view. It was breathtaking. The place was an enormous, sprawling manor with several smaller buildings dotted around the campus. This was going to be awesome.

A few minutes after I landed everyone else finally arrived. Professor Blackstone looked at me, and smirked, "You're Quinton Jaeger, right?"

"Yeah, we've met before." I said.

"I remember that now, but I just have to warn you. Try to less of a nuisance than your father and I were while you're learning here."

"I understand." I acknowledged his warning.

"Right." Professor Blackstone turned his attention to the rest of the 1st years, "So, now that we're on the campus, I will lead you all into the main building for the feast and sorting."

This sparked some chattering among the more chatty kids. I tried to set an example by being quiet and calm despite the excitement that was filling my body. Somehow, it worked and everyone else got much quieter, though it may have been Professor Blackstone glaring at everyone.

We walked inside through very large doors, and found ourselves deposited in a sizable corridor. Thomas and I looked at each other, then at the twins (who were distracted by the sheer enormity of the space), and then back at Professor Blackstone. He looked right back at us.

He quickly returned his attention to the whole group again, "Now, I will continue ahead into the dining hall. You all are going to quietly arrange yourselves in alphabetical order, and then you will be called in for your sorting. Nod your head if you understood me, and know what to do." Everyone nodded in affirmation, "Good. Now, I will give permission to one student to speak. That student will be the only one allowed to talk, and will, therefore, be in charge. That student is Thomas Jaeger." With that final announcement, Professor Blackstone exited. Everyone just stared at Thomas.

"Right, well. Since I'm in charge we'll get right to it." Thomas said, getting used to his position for a few seconds. "If your last name begins with A raise your hand." 60 rose their hands. "Ok, now stand in front of the door and wait. Now, B." The Black twins walked over to the door along with 67 others. "Sweet," Thomas looked at me for a second, "You guys get the idea. C." One moved. "D, E, and F." 47 walked to join the line in front of the door. "Ok. Uh, G." 18 kids. "H, I, J, and K." Another 67 kids, including myself and Thomas. "OK. L, M, and N." 64 joined the line. "OK. O's next," 40 more, "P's," 56 more, "Q's," 15 more, "R's and S's," 73 kids joined the line, which had to curve twice now.

Thomas paused and looked behind at me. I shrugged and he turned and continued, "T, U, V, W, and X, please." Two kids for each letter joined the snaking line. "Y's," 6 joined up. "OK. Last, but not least, Z." Surprisingly, there were 12 Z's left that joined up. "Ok, good job, you guys. When you hear your name just walk forward or jump out of line."

We waited another 3 minutes in almost total silence, only barely hearing the roar of the dining hall through the closed doors. 538 of us in total, all pumped with excitement, ready to start a new year of awesome schooling. The dining hall roar grew louder and louder through the doors. Clearly, the upperclassmen were full of anticipation as well. Then, the doors opened, and the dining hall fell silent.

Professor Blackstone read the 1st name, " Jaylen Adamic," the 1st kid in line walked into the dining hall and was sorted into Briggfeet as a loud metallic voiced declared it to the hall. Professor Blackstone went through all of the A's, and came to the B's.

A few names were called before the Black twins, and then, "Salicia Black," called Professor Blackstone. The tension was in the air as we waited. The loud metallic voice called out, "Dragonward!"

"Nathaniel Black," he walked up onto the stage and was sorted into Dragonward with Salicia as the loud metal voice shouted it to the hall.

It went like this until we got to the single kid with a last name that began with C.

"Krystal Colebaugh," She shyly walked into the hall and was sorted into Dragonward. I remembered her from the platform. She had been the one bullied by the three snobby Wurmtalon girls.

After D through I, Thomas and I found ourselves in the front of the line, about to be called out.

"Thomas Jaeger," Professor Blackstone called.

Thomas looked back at me and then turned to walk out into the hall. I could now see how we were being sorted. There was a large marble pillar, with a sword stuck into it, and a helmet placed on top of the sword's hilt. Thomas climbed onto the pillar, picked up the helmet, placed it on his head, and drew the sword. A minute or two passed, and then the voice cried out, "FOXFEATHER!" It seemed to come from the helmet itself.

Professor Blackstone assisted Thomas in removing the helmet and replacing the sword, and then he went back to the list and called, "Quinton Jaeger!"

I lurched forward, and then composed myself; I was trying to radiate a sense of confidence. I leapt onto the pillar, placed the helmet on my head, and drew the sword. It was beautifully crafted: unhuman in its workmanship.

Then, a voice like someone talking through a sheet of aluminum began to speak, "Oh, good. I see that Frederick was able to pass on his good looks to more than one son. Now, Quinton. I'm going to ask you a question and you will answer me honestly, I hope. Understand that I can see everything in your head right now, so I already know the answer you need to give me. OK. Have you ever lied to your brother?"

The voice's question made me pause for a second. But I recollected myself and answered, "Yes, yes I have. And I won't forgive myself for it."

"Good, good. OK. Now that that's out of the way, DRAGONWARD!" The voice luckily shouted that to the dining hall and not inside my head.

I walked over to the Dragonward table, and looked at Thomas. We shared a second of acknowledgement and then returned our attention to our new friends.

The sorting continued on for a while after I was sorted, which makes since seeing as there were 538 of us. "Arietta Lin," from the train was called in by Professor Blackstone and promptly sorted into Briggfeet. "Nicolette O'Flarherty," was sorted into Dragonward. An interesting girl, "Joy Prewett," was sorted into Foxfeather. Eventually, we got to the end of the alphabet with V, X, Y, and Z.

"Paige Vanya," was sorted into Dragonward. Her brother, "Gregory Vanya," however, was sorted into Wurmtalon.

Finally the last Z, "Andreus Zinn," was sorted into Briggfeet. When he took his seat, Headmaster Quaizonas stood up from his seat, walked up next to the stone pillar, and began his beginning of the year speech.

"I'd like to start by welcoming you all to Gnomewitts; redesigned by the best wizard architects in the world this past summer to improve your learning experience in these walls. I especially want to welcome the new students, some of whom discovered their magical ability this past summer. I hope all of you veterans will help take care of these bright new talents that now sit among you." The Headmaster glared at a few select individuals, "Now, to business and rules. First off, there will be no wandering through the halls after curfew, which is when, veterans?"

"11:05!" Shouted the hall in unison, and I knew that no one would forget it now.

"Precisely. 11:05 is curfew. Second, no trespassing in the area that surrounds Gnomewitts. No running off into the forest to befriend a tribe of centaurs, no swimming with the Merfolk in Tear Lake, and most definitely, no strolling in Strathwordthon, with the exception of field days." He waited for a moment, "And finally, no one is allowed to graduate without first carving their name into the old post outside of the front gate first." All of the 7th years laughed nervously, "And now, my word of wisdom. **Floccinaucinihilipilification!** Thank you." Headmaster Quaizonas raised his hand, and food seemingly popped into existence in front of us.

An hour of feasting and then we were sent to our troop dorms. I found my stuff already set up at a bed for me, so I dressed into my PJs and promptly passed out.

* * *

Please fav, follow, and review


	6. The 1st Day of a Brand New Life

**Here's their first day of school... mostly. More OCs in the next chapter I promise.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The 1st Day of a Brand New Life

Ritter woke me up early in the morning, whining as if there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. I knew exactly why he was whining; Ritter was hungry and unhappy with being crated for a whole night. I took him out of his crate and held him in my lap. He was immediately contented with his position. I took a look at my watch; it hadn't even been an hour since I went to sleep. I groaned and pulled Ritter back under the covers with me. Ritter was a little surprised, but he was comfortable underneath my arm and he fell asleep quickly. I followed pretty soon after him. Not long after, my body returned to REM sleep.

* * *

 _The dream started out pitch-black as a deep, heavily distorted voice began to speak._

 _" **Guten Tag, mein jung Freund.** **Spechen sie Deutsch? Of course not, at least not fluently. You're the son of a mortal who has refused to afford time to your ability to communicate properly."**_

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _" **Who, me? Oh, I am only the Harbinger of the Final Judgement. The one true heir to the throne of Hell. I AM THE LEVIATHAN!"**_

 _The voice seemed to bask in its perceived power over me._

 _" **I will lay waste to the world as you know it, and remake it in MY image. I will raise Hell on Earth and kill all who are in my way. Beware that I am rising and the time of the Apocalypse will soon be at hand."**_

 _"If what you say is true, then know this," I challenged the voice, "I am the Purifying Flame that will stand opposed to your oily pollution. I have been baptized in fire and am your doom. Hear my waring to you and keep alert. Your day is fleeting and it will come to a bitter end for you."_

 _The voice let out a horrifying roar and released me from the dream. It knew that it couldn't kill me, and I had confidently threatened it in a place it thought it was safe._

* * *

The rest of the night was dreamless, and I woke up the next morning feeling really good for some reason. Ritter was still asleep under my arm, looking extremely cute as he breathed. His rest had been far more peaceful than mine. I climbed out of bed, showered, and got dressed in the clothes I had to wear to abide the dress code. When I left the dorm to go to the troop den, I found that I had been the first to wake up. Ritter came down with me and heeled, a behavior that I never had to teach to him. I sat down in a comfy armchair and Ritter leapt onto my lap. I absently pet him as I looked around the room, since I had too tired to get a good look at it before I went to bed.

There was a very large fireplace on the east wall. It was probably Dragon-fire since it burned brightly and cleanly. There were several places to sit in front of the fireplace. The north wall was almost entirely made up of windows, but the curtains had been pulled over them. They were a beautiful shade of orange that seemed impossible outside of a fire. The south wall, were the door was located, was deep red. There were 3 paintings that had been enchanted to be able to move around. I've been told that they enjoy conversing with the students. The west wall was the plainest of them, but it had the staircase up to the dorms and the door to the Troopmaster's room and office. It was decorated with a large mural of a regal dragon.

Our Troopmaster was the incredible Professor Archer Eberhardt, the Magical Creatures Professor. Before we went to bed the night before he gathered the first years to him for a moment and gave some special rules for being in the Dragonward Troop. He finished his little spiel by insisting we all call him by his last name and forget the Professor part.

Since I was alone in the Troop den, I decided to practice a little. I picked Ritter up off of my lap and set him down in the seat. I walked to the center of the room and began to concentrate. The familiar feeling of energy coursing through my body came, and I directed that energy to the palm of my hand. As I felt it get where I wanted it I jerked my hand outward and looked down at my hand. In my open palm a small flame had ignited. I nearly snuffed the flame out in my excitement. I had finally gotten it on the first try. I regained control of myself and slowly began to feed more energy into the little flame. It grew and I could feel the pleasant feeling of power in holding a naked flame in the palm of my bare hand. I willed the flame to engulf my arm and as it did I could feel the heat lick over my skin, but it did not burn me. It felt amazing, but my practice was cut short when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I quickly relaxed my body and snuffed out the flame as Krystal Colebaugh entered the room. Ritter leapt off of the seat where I left him and ran to her. She looked a scared for a moment, but calmed herself down and sat down to pet him.

"Wow. You're the first person he's ever run to like that. Sorry if he scared you." I said, genuinely surprised at Ritter's behavior.

"No, it's fine. I like dogs, he just surprised me is all." She smiled at Ritter, who was now enjoying a nice belly rub, "He's really cute, too. What's his name?"

"Ritter. It's German for Knight. He looks to me to be a mix of Husky, German Shepard, and a little Dachshund." I answered.

"Ritter. That's a good name for him. I can definitely see that mix of breeds in him, but he has an intelligent light behind his eyes. I fairly sure that he has some magically sentient breed in there somewhere." Krystal said, "It's not evident in his body; I can only really tell by looking in his eyes. When I look at him, he can meet my gaze and doesn't look away."

"Really? I knew that he was smart, but full-fledged sentience?" I asked, looking at Ritter who was now have a kind of staring contest with Krystal.

She looked back at me and Ritter did the same, "Yes, full-fledged sentience. This is not especially common for familiars nowadays, so you need to take full advantage of his intelligence and cultivate it to the best it can be."

Ritter trotted back over to me as I sat down on the floor, "Ok, ok. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." She said, "Like I told you, I really like dogs. Anytime you need tips on caring for Ritter, just let me know."

"Thanks." I said, returning to my seat.

Krystal came and sat in a seat across from me and opened up a neat, leather book she came down with. She pulled out a pen and began to write. I was about to ask when about half of the troop came downstairs. One of them was Krystal's older brother. He saw where we were sitting and came to join us.

"What are writing, sis?" he asked kindly.

"It's just some scribbles, Anders. Nothing of consequence." Krystal replied, continuing to write.

Anders seemed satisfied with her answer and turned his attention to me. "Anders Colebaugh, I'm in 7th year this year." He held out his hand.

I took it, "Quinton Jaeger. I'm a 1st year like your sister." He let go of my hand, "This is Ritter, my familiar."

"Now I see why Krystal isn't so nervous around you. Good, she's going to need some more friends." He said this, turning to his sister as if reminding her of something he had told her to do.

"I know, Anders." Krystal didn't seem to appreciate her brother telling me that.

As this conversation went on, the other half of the troop seemed to a have finally woken up. Salicia and Nathaniel were among this crowd, and as soon as they saw me they came running to take the seats that had been left. Krystal immediately shrank into her seat, something that Anders was not happy about.

"Quinton! Why didn't you wake us up earlier?" They shouted at me in unison.

"I needed some peace and quiet before school, and that has been proven to be impossible with you two around." I told them. I looked back at Anders and Krystal and they were gone. I looked around for a moment, and saw them leaving the troop den. I turned on the two of them, "Why'd you shout like that? Don't you remember that that was the poor girl from the train station? Of course you don't. You two can hardly pay attention to anything outside of what you want to see." They looked sheepish at my scorn, which was a refreshing sight for me. I hadn't seen them with any humility for a long time. "I'm going to get some breakfast before I have to go to class. If you can be quiet, then you can come with me." They shamefully nodded as we left to go to the dining hall.

We got to the dining hall and sat down next to Thomas who was already a bagel and an apple. He looked at me and nodded. I placed some boiled eggs on my plate, along with some fruit and a piece of toast. Salicia and Nathaniel were beginning to regain their tenacity, luckily directing it at each other and not Thomas and I. I ate quickly and turned my attention to the other populates of the dining hall. The 3 snobby girls from the train station were flirting with some older guys in Wurmtalon. They weren't sitting far away, so I could eavesdrop pretty easily.

"Jayce…" the pretty one whined, "Won't you help me with my potions work this year?" She touched his arm seductively, effectively disgusting me in an instant.

"No, Geneviève. I have plenty to worry about this year anyway." Jayce rejected her, not rudely, but gently either.

Geneviève pouted her lips and huffed, "Jayce… you're making me upset. I want _you_ to help me, not anyone else. _You_." She batted her eyelashes at him, and I thought I could see something glint in her eye.

Jayce's body relaxed and he looked at her, "Ok, fine. But not every time." He had relented a little.

The other two girls grinned like idiots as they watched the whole event occur. "Thank you so much Jayce. I _promise_ , you won't regret it." She blinked and Jayce shook his head, as if snapping out of a trance. He got up to leave when the leader of the terrible trio asked him, "You have Magical History next, right Jayce?"

"Yes, Ursula. Why?"

"Just wondering." Ursula said, smirking maliciously.

Jayce raised an eyebrow and walked out of the dining hall to get an early seat. Ursula returned her attention to her comrades, and started to quietly gossip among themselves. I decided to focus on something else… those girls scared me.

A wild looking girl came through the doors into the dining hall and took a seat across from Anders and Krystal. She was wearing a school polo, and long skirt. She didn't look very comfortable in her clothes, but seemed to have gotten used to it. She made casual conversation with the brother and sister. I caught wind of her name, "Ashlyn Brooke." She did most of the talking; Anders answering most of her questions. She had been raised in the muggle world in a Wisconsin lake town before she was accepted into Gnomewitts.

I got bored of eavesdropping after that and took a look at my schedule to see what my first class was. It looked like this:

Block 1a – Psychology - Prof. Hoshikawa

Block 2a – Magical History - Prof. Steel

Block 3a – Astronomy - Prof. Callins

Block 4a – Enchant. & Charms - Prof. Lynch

Block 5a – Medicine - Prof. Bristol

Block 1b – Non-Magical Life - Prof. O'Cleerey

Block 2b – DADA - Prof. Benson

Block 3b – Potions - Prof. Blackstone

Block 4b – Mag. Cr. - Prof. Eberhardt

Block 5b – Free Period / Study Hall

Thomas and I looked at each other's schedule and found that only one block was different for us. He had Enchantments and Charms on his 4b block and Mag. Cr. on his 4a block. Both Black twins had my schedule, which they were very pleased with. The 4 of us made our way out of the dining hall and into the hallway to get to the Psychology classroom. We arrived to find that there were a couple of students inside already. Arietta Lin was there in the front row. Nicolette O'Flarherty from Dragonward was sitting in the desk next to her. Thomas took the seat to Arietta's right, and said hello. I sat behind him, and the Black twins sat next to each other to my left. Professor Hoshikawa was sitting quietly at her desk waiting for the rest of the class to trickle in. That took about 10 minutes. The last person walked through the door just as the bell rang.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Hoshikawa, but you can call me 'Miss. E'. Now, to start off I'll ask you a question. What exactly is covered in Psychology?" Hands shot up immediately, she selected a boy who was sitting further towards the back.

"Psychology is a pretty broad field, but specific sections are more notable than others, like mental illnesses and disabilities, for example." He said.

"Very good, young man. What's your name?" Miss. E asked him politely.

"Craig Franklin. I'm in Wurmtalon." He answered.

"I see. Thank you, Craig. You are correct that Psychology is a big field, and that we are going to be focusing on mental illnesses and disabilities this year. Now, before we talk about specifics, let's hear some examples of mental illnesses and disabilities." Miss. E said as every hand in the room went up.

Class continued on like this until the bell rang again, signaling the end of 1st block. Most of the class made their way to the Magical History classroom, which wasn't far away. We walked in to be greeted by tall, smiling woman. She was very pretty.

"Hello, children. I am Professor Steel and I will be teaching you Magical History this year." She was very pleasant. Classes throughout the day went on like this. The teacher introduced themselves and the course, and asked some questions to get a feel on how well the class knew the subject. It went by incredibly quickly.

All of our classes were in the morning, leaving all of the time after lunch to do anything. It was at lunch that we were told of what our options for afternoon clubs were.

Professor Quaizonas stood up after everyone had about finished eating, "Now that your classes are out of the way, you all have the opportunity to participate in afternoon clubs. A list of these clubs will be on each of your beds when you head back to your dorms. You may only select 7 from this list, and you will go to these clubs for an orientation of sorts. You will then choose 2 or 3 clubs from those 7 and those will be the clubs that you participate in this year. Now, go back to your dorms and make your choices. Quickly, you don't want to miss orientation!"

And with that, Thomas and I raced back to our respective dorms to get our lists. We agreed to meet in the courtyard to discuss and quickly look over the different clubs.

* * *

 **A/N: If you want to see a specific club that you want your OC to join, please, PM me or post a review on this story. I'd love to know what you guys want.  
**

 **And keep on sending in your OCs. There a lot of 1st years that don't have a name or a character. Not every single one out of the 538 first years is one of your OCs, so there are slots to fill.**

 **Just letting you guys know.**


	7. Clubs

**I've had a bad bout of writer's block with this story. I can't quite say when the next update will be, but it shouldn't be super long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Clubs

I was in and out of the dorm like a bolt of lightning. I had my list of clubs rolled up in my hand as I sprinted to the courtyard. Like an idiot, however, I wasn't paying close enough attention and I crashed into a girl. Lucky for her, I landed first, giving her head the perfect place to collide. The back of her head smashed into my abdomen, forcing all of the air out. She was more shocked than hurt. She got up off of me, picked me up off of the floor and sat me down on a bench.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, kneeling down so that she could take a look at me. "Sorry about using you as a human pillow there. I'm Kylie Saint-Claire. What's your name, or should I just call you HP (human pillow)?"

"I'm Quinton Jaeger." I wheezed pathetically. I could already feel the warm sensation that I knew was my bod putting itself back together. My slowly got my breath back.

"Nice to meet you Quinton. Just a tip for you, don't run down the hall like that until you have full awareness of what your body is doing." She smiled at me as she stood up, "You look like you'll be OK. Just take easy for a little. Prof Q just likes to scare some of the more rambunctious students, you actually have a whole hour before you need to go to club orientation."

"Really?" I groaned, "I thought he was serious. Well, I'll slowly walk to meet with my brother now. Sorry about crashing into you and forcing you to use me as an HP." I started to make my way to the courtyard were Thomas was already waiting.

"Hey, Quinton! Have you looked at the selection yet?" Thomas asked as I sat down.

"No, I haven't. I was too busy getting over here." I said.

"Well, take a look, then." He unfolded his sheet eagerly, and set on the table in front of us.

Art Club – _East Wing Studio_

Ancient Greek & Latin Club – _Study Room 1_

Adventure Club – _Lake-side Cabin_

Band/Orchestra – _Music Hall Room 1_

Board Games Club – _Study Room 2_

Book Club – _Study Room 3a_

Choir – _Music Hall Room 2_

Cooking Club – _Kitchen_

Creative Writing Club – _Study Room 3b_

Cryptid Club – _Basement Room 1_

Drama/Theater Club – _Auditorium_

Dueling Club – _Basement Dueling Arena_

Experimental Club - _Lab_

Geography Club – _Room 12_

History Club – _Room 11_

Improv Team – _Fine Arts Hall Room 1_

Medium and Psychic Club – _Room 7_

Muggle Sports Club – _Sport Fields_

Pet Club – _Basement Room 2_

Potion-making Club – _Basement Lab_

Quidditch – _Sport Fields_

RPG Club – _Study Room 4_

ROTC – _AIMEE Building_

Technology Club – _Room 9_

Looking over the selection, I already knew what I was going to want to do. I looked at Thomas, as he finished examining his list, and we both exchanged a grin. The clubs that I was going to go to orientation for were Adventure Club, Drama/Theater Club, Dueling Club, Experimental Club, Improv Team, Pet Club, and RPG Club. Thomas would go to Adventure Club, Creative Writing Club, Dueling Club, Experimental Club, Pet Club, and Potion-making Club.

We calmly walked down to the lake outside of the main building to our first meeting of Adventure Club.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter will be expanded later. Please also check out my other stories, and send OCs to those stories as well. It really helps encourage me when I see reviews and PMs. I need you guys in order to stay inspired, as cliche as it sounds.**


End file.
